Tatsunami Hibiki
Hibiki is just about the most bitchinest man to ever grace the post Alternative V world. Not only are his piloting and command skills so good that he's able to merge two units that just lost a member of their three man squad, including the squad leader of the other unit in the heat of combat and make it out with no other casualties in the two squad and complete their task. You might think being that good might get to someone's head, buthe's humble enough to know when he's about to outstep his command boundries when dealing with some rioters rioting because life sucks. On top of that, he's such a dandy gentleman that he can appreciate the manliness and masculinity of others.Truly a humble man. He's pretty good at surviving too. France and Canada combined tried to take on the United States. They were pretty successful too, as they managed to wipe out 99% of the troops the US deployed there. But not Hibiki. He managed to make it out of there alive in a nearly catatonic state from getting brainfucked by seeing humanity resorting to cannablism, his squad leader commit suicide after telling his squad to keep it together, some whore trying to bash his and another one of his squadmates heads in after going insane only for him to bash her skull in, and after all that he still managed to make it through the Salt Desert back to civilization. You're reading that right, not even despair, the combined might of France and Canada, insane people and the Earth itself can kill this guy. The BETA don't seem to good at it either. Hell, you can't even pull some MGS shit on his ass either like sneaking up on him as he'll notice that right away. And even still, his squad's got his back incase you somehow manage to get an edge on him, and man is his squad tough. Wardog 02, 03, 04 are in order, an axe murderer who also managed to make it back from with Hibiki from the fight with Canada and France, a former Orbital Diver who surived a drop so you know she's the real thing, and some like 14 year old girl who barely had any training and yet still manages to fight the BETA without breaking down or dying. It's not made up of some piddly shit test pilots who've never seen real combat, or the spoiled kids of some VIPs, but rather pilots who've all tested their mettle in real live combat. And even if he didn't have his unit, he still has his bro who'll might not even understand what's going on but he'll still try to cover Hibiki's ass if he thinks it's needed even if it isn't. And he doesn't take shit from anyone. Once, when some BETA are coming to rape the fuck out of Seattle and some refugee's camp is in the way and going to get double raped by the BETA, he tries to reason with them telling them to move their asses out of the way unless they like being dead. But oh no, they can't leave there, it's their home. He tries to convince them to at least let the children go, because you know, why let them die because they're all a bunch of dumb fucks? But of course they couldn't do that either. So rather than just let them be so dumb and shit on his effort to save their lives, he just blows up part of their camp in order for the dumb fucks in charge to stop being so dumb and head back the US and have a chance of not getting raped by BETA on the way to Seattle. That's right folks, getting blown up by Hibiki makes you less dumb. Some other time some Jap hating American soldiers and a half Japanese American Soldier (who basically sit around doing nothing all day) who complain about shit like "Why do we have to let these Japs = monkey same people in our glorious America" are trying to get up all in his face when him and his unit is trying to get supplies from an American base, when someone just mentions Hibiki's name and they all shut up being in the presence of the legendary man who came back alive from the Eastern Front. And on top of all that, he's not just some dumb mook, he's quick witted enough to know when his superior's trying to go all YAMATO DAMASHII NIPPON BANZAI KAMIKAZE on some BETA because of angst that she couldn't help the alternate universe saviour of the world enough to save the world and that Alternative IV failed and her best friend is gone and all that, that when she orders all the other units to retreat and for his squad to go get some S-11s that he turns back, stops her nonsense, and verbally slaps her shit, proceeds to go 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS after grabbing the S-11 out of her Shiranui that shouldn't have been there, jamming it in a Carrier BETA chock full of Lux to rape the hell out of Seattle and America. The Carrier didn't like that of course so it closes down on his Shiranui's arm. Does Hibiki die like a bitch at that point? Of fucking course not. He rips the rest of the Shiranui's arm and flies the fuck out of there, saving the goddamn day. Quotes "Don't go killing me off without my permission just yet!" Category:The Day After Category:Characters